Mixels
Mixels is a 2014 comedy animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network, co-produced by The Lego Group and Cartoon Network Studios.1 The series first aired on February 12, 2014 with a new episode of Teen Titans Go!. The series revolves around the Mixels, small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Although previous Lego series, such as Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Legends of Chima use CGI animation, Mixels made use of Toon Boom Harmony software, which is animated at Atomic Cartoons, Inc., before later being animated traditionally at Digital eMation, Inc., Big Star Entertainment, Inc., and Saerom Animation, Inc.. A mobile app was released for the series on March 4, 2014, named Calling All Mixels, and even earlier two websites, one on the LEGO website and another owned by Cartoon Network, were launched where fans can learn about the Mixels. Nine series of collectible Lego building toys were released, based on the characters. On February 19, 2014, the series began airing as an interstitial program on Boomerang, and still currently airs as such. Characters Infernites (Series 1) * Flain (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Vulk (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Zorch (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Cragsters * Krader (Voiced by David P. Smith) - * Seismo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Shuff (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - Electroids * Teslo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Zaptor (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Volectro (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Frosticons (Series 2) * Flurr (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Slumbo (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Lunk (Voiced by Billy West) - Fang Gang * Jawg (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Gobba (Voiced by Billy West) - * Chomly (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Flexers * Kraw (Voice actor currently unknowan) - * Tentro (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Balk (Voiced by Billy West) - Glorp Corp (Series 3) * Glomp (Voiced by Matt Taylor) - * Glurt (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Torts (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Spikels * Scorpi (Voice actor currently unknowan) - * Footi (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Hoogi (Voiced by Matt Taylor) - Wiztastics * Magnifo (Voiced by Brian Stepanek) - * Mesmo (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - * Wizwuz (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Orbitons (Series 4) * Niksput (Voiced by Andrew Kishino) - * Rokit (Voiced by Phil Hayes) - * Nurp-Naut (Voiced by Justin Grolleman for Nurp and Rodger Bumpass for Naut) - Infernites * Burnard (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Meltus (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Flamzer (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Glowkies * Globert (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Vampos (Voiced by Sam Riegel) - * Boogly (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Klinkers (Series 5) * Gox (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Jinky (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Kamzo (Voiced by Steve Blum) - Frosticons * Krog (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Chilbo (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - * Snoof (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Lixers * Spugg (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Turg (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Tungster (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Weldos (Series 6) * Kramm (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Forx (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Wuzzo (Voiced by Peter Jason) - Glorp Corp * Dribbal (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Gurggle (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Slusho (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - Munchos * Snax (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - * Berp (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Vaka-Wala (Voiced by Jess Hanell for Vaka and Daran Norris for Waka) - MCPD (Series 7) * Kuffs (Voiced by Phil Hayes) - * Busto (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Ticketz (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Medivals * Camillot (Voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) - * Mixadel (Voiced by Richard Horvitz) - * Paladum (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - Mixies * Jamzy (Voiced by Gree Summer) - * Tapsy - * Trumpsy - MCFD (Series 8) * Splasho (Voiced by Richard Horvitz) - * Fire Chief (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Aquad (Voiced by Steve Blum) - * Hydro (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - Pyrratz * Sharx (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Skulzy=- * Lewt- Medix * Surgeo (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Skrubz - * Tuth (Voiced by Peter Jason) - Trashoz (Series 9) * Sweepz - * Gobbol - * Compax - Nindjas * Mysto (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Cobrax (Voiced by Leonard R. Garner) - * Spinza (Voiced by Steve Blum) - Newzers * Screeno (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Camsta (Voiced by Gregg Bissonette) - * Myke (Voiced by Gregg Bissonette) - Mixamals * Amiphipod (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Mixapod (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - * Mixeloptors (All voice by Michael Winslow) - * Mixie Cat (Voiced by Richard Horvitz) - Nixels * Major Nixel (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Later by Rodger Bumpass and Currently by Peter Jason) - * King Nixel (Voiced by Phil Hayes and Later by Steve Blum) - * Nixels (all voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Other Characters Glorp Corp * Booger (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Flexers * Teacher (Voiced by Gree Summer) - Frosticons * Scrub (Voiced by Richard Horvitz) - Klinkers * Principal Knave (Voiced by Chris Cox) - Medivals * King (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - MCPD * Sergeant (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Munchos * Coach (Voiced by Phil Hayes) - * Zabo (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - Spikels * Bilp (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Ranger Jinx (Voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) - * Gate Keeper (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Episodes Season One (2014) Season Two (2015-2016) Merchandise LEGO Series 1 Series 1 was released on March 1, 2014, and consists of the Infernites, Cragsters, and Electroids. Series 2 Series 2 was Released on June 1, 2014, and consists of the Frosticons, the Fang Gang, and the Flexers. Series 3 Series 3 was released on September 1, 2014, and consists of the Glorp Corp, the Spikels, and the Wiztastics. Series 4 Series 4 was released on February 1, 2015, and consists of the Orbitons, the Infernites Cousins, and the Glowkies. Series 5 Series 5 was released on June 1, 2015. The two new tribes of this series are called the "Klinkers" and the "Lixers", along with three new Frosticons. Series 6 Series 6 was Released on October 1, 2015. the two new tribes of this series are the "Weldos" and the "Munchos" along with three new Glorp Corp members. Series 7 Series 7 was released on February 1, 2016, and consists of the MCPD ('M'ixopolis 'C'ity 'P'olice 'D'epartment), the Medivals, and the Mixies. Series 8 Series 8 was released on June 1, 2016, and consists of the MCFD ('M'ixopolis 'C'ity 'F'ire 'D'epartment), the Pyrratz, and the Medix. Series 9 Series 9 - the final series of the line - was released on October 1, 2016, and consists of the Trashoz, the Nindjas, and the Newzers. Category:2014 debuts